I K A T A N
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Kenapa mimpi buruk itu selalu menjadi pertanda tidak baik. Andai, dia tahu apa maksud dari firasat yang selalu kumimpikan ini... # My First fic in Detektif Conan. ShinichiXHeiji. Yaoi # Don't Like Don't Read! Mind to Read and Review...


**Disclaimer : ****Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Shinichi x Heiji**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Reality (AR), maleXmale, Yaoi, Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**My first fic in Detektif Conan. Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Ikatan**

* * *

******.**

******.**

Ini tidak seperti biasanya Heiji bangun saat di luar masih gelap gulita. Kedua matanya sudah tidak terasa ngantuk. Beberapa bulir keringat menetes dari dahinya. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu bangun dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Ditundukkan wajahnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mimpi buruk. Seperti mimpi yang dilihatnya saat dulu pernah menangani kasus pembunuhan berantai di Osaka bersama Shinichi. Apakah ini pertanda firasat buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan? Di waktu kasus Osaka dulu, dia pernah memakaikan Shinichi sebuah jimat yang selalu dipakainya. Dan hal itu berhasil. Dia bisa sedikit mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi pada Shinichi. Meski pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang terkena imbasnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan pemuda itu –Shinichi Kudo, tidak terluka. Dia sanggup menerima kejadian buruk yang menimpanya.

Heiji merangkak bangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil menghela napas panjang. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Membasuh mukanya berkali-kali dengan air dingin. Semoga saja, hal buruk di mimpinya tidak menjadi kenyataan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Heiji tampak berbeda. Kazuha –teman sepermainannya sejak kecil—merasakan hal itu. Heiji yang biasanya sering menggabungkan dirinya dengan teman-teman cowoknya yang duduk di bagian belakang sambil mengobrol hal-hal seru kali ini malah _ngeh_ untuk bergabung. Pikirannya kembali menerawang. Memikirkan kembali apa maksud dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kau kenapa, Heiji?" Kazuha menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi depan meja pemuda itu. Heiji menoleh dan menatapnya.

Heiji menghela napas berat, "Tidak apa-apa." Kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela lagi.

Kazuha yang hanya mendapat tanggapan seperti itu tak ayal kesal juga. Dirubah posisi duduknya hingga benar-benar berhadapan dengan Heiji. Kemudian diulurkan kedua tangannya, membalikkan wajah Heiji hingga menatapnya langsung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Setidaknya ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu!"

Meski agak tertegun, Heiji menahan senyumnya dalam hati. Dasar cewek, katanya dalam hati. Selalu saja ingin mencari tahu.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat, Heiji mulai menceritakan firasat mimpi buruknya pada teman sepermainannya itu. Kazuha mendengarkan dengan seksama. Heiji menceritakan mimpi-mimpi buruk yang dilihatnya sering terjadi. Dia juga menceritakan mimpinya waktu kasus Osaka dulu.

"Tunggu, tunggu," potong Kazuha. "Kenapa jimat yang kuberikan padamu ada pada anak kecil yang bernama Conan itu?"

Heiji tersentak, tapi cepat-cepat menutupinya. Dia sudah berjanji pada Shinichi untuk tidak memberitahu identitasnya. Conan Edogawa itu adalah sosok anak kecil dari Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi menjadi kecil seperti itu karena racun _Apotoxin_-4869 yang diminumkan oleh salah satu anggota Organisasi Jubah Hitam yang memakai nama sandi Gin.

"Heiji?" panggil cewek itu. Sorot matanya terlihat menunggu.

"Ah, itu, jimat itu hanya kutitipkan saja padanya. Itu saja," jelas Heiji agak gagap.

"Oh. Kau sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan Shinichi?" tanya Kazuha.

"Ya." Heiji mengangguk. "Waktu aku pergi ke Tokyo dulu, aku sudah pernah menemuinya."

Heiji kemudian menceritakan kejadian waktu ia pergi mencari Shinichi. Dia yang penasaran dengan kemampuan detektif dari timur itu, akhirnya menantang Shinichi untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi kemudian harus diakuinya diakhir, dia takjub dengan hipotesa Shinichi. Kasus pembunuhan di dalam ruang tertutup itu berhasil dimenangkan oleh Shinichi.

Dari kasus itulah dia sadar, bahwa ternyata Shinichi tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya. Pemuda itu berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Hingga membuat hati dan perasaannya perlahan mulai berubah. Berubah menjadi perasaan suka. Heiji bahkan baru tahu sosok asli Shinichi itu ternyata Conan Edogawa saat kasus tur petualangan _Sherlock Holmes_ itu. Dari situlah, anak kecil yang sering diperhatikannya itu. Hipotesa jitu yang sering didengarnya dari mulut anak itu. Ternyata kesimpulannya memang benar. Conan Edogawa adalah Shinichi Kudo. Meski agak tidak percaya bahwa Shinichi menyusut seperti itu, akhirnya bisa dipercayainya karena Shinichi a.k.a Conan sendiri yang memberitahukannya –dalam hal ini dia sendiri yang memaksa Shinichi menceritakannya— saat perjalanan pulang tur itu.

"Sepertinya si Kudo itu hebat. Aku jadi ingin menemuinya juga," kata Kazuha, sambil berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya karena bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi.

Heiji tersenyum. Aku bahkan sangat merindukan sosok besar Shinichi, keluhnya dalam hati. Nelangsa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Firasat buruk itu menjadi kenyataan!

Heiji membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja dan memasukkannya dengn terburu-buru. Kemudian setelah selesai dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan langkah setengah berlari. Setelah bel terakhir, saat ia menghubungi orang yang berada di dekat Shinichi di Tokyo, Profesor Agasa, dia mendapat kabar bahwa Conan –sosok kecil Shinichi—sedang berada di Rumah Sakit Umum Beika. Kabar yang didengarnya, Conan terkena tembak dan peluru itu bersarang di bagian perut sebelah kanannya. Begitu dia bertanya kenapa Conan bisa kena tembak seperti itu, Profesor Agasa menjelaskan bahwa Conan dan grup detektif ciliknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gua stalaktit yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah. Grup detektif cilik itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tiga orang perampok bank dan salah satu dari perampok itu menembakkan senjatanya, hingga mengenai Conan.

"Sial, sial, sial!" desis Heiji geram. Kalang kabut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dituruninya tangga sekolahnya dengan melompati beberapa anak tangga. Saat melangkah keluar dari dalam gedung sekolahnya, seruan seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heijiiiii…!"

Heiji menoleh dengan kaget. Dilihatnya Kazuha melangkah ke arahnya dengan langkah cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazuha. Cemas dengan raut wajah pemuda di depannya yang agak pucat.

"Ke Tokyo."

"Hah?" Kazuha ternganga. "Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Shi—maksudku Conan sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit. Karena itu aku mau terbang kesana dengan pesawat sore ini."

Meski agak heran kenapa Heiji begitu khawatir dengan kondisi anak yang bernama Conan itu, Kazuha tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!"

"Terserah."

Keduanya kemudian melangkah keluar dari area sekolah dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heiji duduk di kursi pesawat dengan perasaan cemas. Dalam hati dia berdoa berkali-kali agar pemuda itu –Shinichi, sekarang kondisinya sudah membaik. Kazuha sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Meski tidak kentara, tapi raut cemas di wajah Heiji bisa dilihatnya.

Mungkin karena Heiji sudah dekat dengan anak itu, kata Kazuha dalam hati. Kemudian sibuk membaca lagi majalah yang dibacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pak, tolong berhenti di depan toko itu sebentar," ucap Heiji, sambil menunjuk sebuah toko bunga dari dalam taksi yang dinaikinya dengan Kazuha. Sopir taksi itu mengangguk, kemudian menghentikan mobilnya. Heiji segera membuka pintu disampingnya dan melangkah ke arah toko bunga itu. Tak lama kemudian, Heiji kembali dengan seikat bunga yang sudah dibungkus oleh pelayan toko itu.

Kedua kening Kazuha mengerut. Heran. "Untuk apa bunga itu, Heiji?" tunjuknya dengan dagu.

"Jalan lagi, Pak." Heiji mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya bunga yang sengaja dibelinya ini akan dipakainya sebentar sebagai pengalih perhatian. Agar Kazuha bisa lepas dengannya sementara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi yang dinaiki Heiji dan Kazuha itu berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit Umum Beika. Setelah membayar sejumlah uang yang tertera di argo, keduanya turun dari dalam mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Rumah Sakit. Selesai bertanya di _recepsionis_, Heiji dan Kazuha melangkah ke arah kamar tempat Conan menginap.

"Ah, kalian mau membesuk pasien di kamar ini, ya?" sapa seorang perawat yang baru selesai membereskan tempat tidur. Heiji dan Kazuha mengangguk bersamaan. "Mereka sedang menemui Dokter yang merawatnya. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan kembali ke kamar ini."

"Saya permisi." Perawat itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Hei, Heiji," panggil Kazuha. Heiji menoleh dengan kening terangkat.

"Kamu mau apa, sih? Bawa-bawa bunga bakung segala!" kata Kazuha, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bunga yang dipegang Heiji dengan telunjuknya.

"Cerewet! Bunga 'kan nggak apa-apa?" sahut Heiji.

"Bodoh! Bunga bakung 'kan artinya kematian, itu pertanda jelek!" seru Kazuha setengah berteriak. "Bukan bunga melayat orang sakit!"

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" balas Heiji, sok blo'on.

Conan, Ran dan Sonoko terdiam di ambang pintu. Melihat adu mulut kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"He, Heiji dan Kazuha… ada apa?" ucap Ran, bingung dan kaget dengan kehadiran dua sosok yang dikenalnya itu.

Heiji dan Kazuha menoleh. Tatapan Heiji langsung mampir kearah Conan yang duduk di kursi roda. Ada kelegaan di hatinya begitu melihat sosok kecil itu ternyata baik. Bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa –setengah malas.

"Hai! Aku dengar si kecil ini terluka, makanya sepulang sekolah aku langsung naik pesawat ke sini!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?" Kazuha balas bertanya.

"Dia sudah pulih, dua-tiga hari lagi boleh pulang!" jawab Ran, sambil mendorong masuk kursi roda yang di duduki Conan.

Heiji menghela napas. Sudah waktunya mengusir salah satu penganggu. "Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, tolong belikan bunga pertanda baik!" katanya, menoleh ke arah Kazuha.

Kazuha mendengus kecil, "Huh, enak saja nyuruh…"

Ran yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. "Ayo, Kazuha. Aku tahu toko bunga dekat sini."

Heiji yang mendengar tawaran yang tercetus keluar dari mulut Ran itu sontak tersenyum lebar. Tidak disangka penganggu-penganggu yang lain juga bisa disingkirkan.

"Kak Ran, tolong antar Kazuha biar nggak nyasar, ya!" serunya.

Ran menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu. "Ya, ya…"

Ketiga cewek itu kemudian melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar. Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup dari luar, Conan a.k.a Shinichi akhirnya angkat suara.

"Lalu? Sebenarnya, mau apa kamu ke sini?" tanyanya, sambil melangkah naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Lho, kok begitu, sih? Aku 'kan sengaja menengokmu…" jawab Heiji, menyangkal dengan pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya. "Kita 'kan sama-sama pernah tertembak di perut!"

Sebenarnya kedatangannya kemari bukan hanya menjenguk saja. Jujur. Dia amat sangat cemas dengan keadaan sosok kecil itu. Mati-matian dibuat dirinya agar bisa bersikap wajar di depan sosok anak kecil Shinichi. Meski agak canggung juga. Tapi dia ingin Shinichi sadar, bahwa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Makanya, apa alasannya kamu sengaja bawa bunga bakung dan membubarkan semua orang dengan menyuruh Kazuha membelikan lagi bunga yang betul!" ujar Conan datar.

Heiji meringis. Tidak disangka bisa terbongkar dengan cepat. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam pembicaraan. Heiji tercengang, begitu Conan bercerita bahwa Ran –teman kecilnya—sudah hampir mengetahui identitas aslinya. Identitas bahwa Conan Edogawa adalah wujud aslinya. Selama Conan bercerita, Heiji diam mendengarkan. Agak heran juga. Apa karena _feeling_ cewek-cewek itu kuat ya jadi bisa cepat sadar, batin Heiji dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heiji menopang dagunya dan menoleh keluar jendela pesawat. Sekarang dia dan Kazuha sudah ada di dalam pesawat pulang ke Osaka. Pikirannya kembali melamun saat Conan membicarakan masalah identitas tadi di rumah sakit.

"_Menurutmu bagaimana? Mana yang betul?"_ tanya Conan padanya. Heiji terdiam. Sebenarnya dia juga sedang memikirkan penyelesaian, bagaimana caranya agar Ran tidak mengetahui identitas Shinichi.

"Eh, Heiji! Heiji!" panggil Kazuha. Heiji langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menatap cewek yang duduk disampingnya dengan muka datar.

"Ng?" satu keningnya terangkat.

"Drama yang dimainkan Ran di hari pertama festival SMU-nya katanya hari minggu, kamu mau nonton?" ajak Kazuha dengan nada ceria.

Heiji diam sejenak. Kembali mengingat ucapan Conan di Rumah Sakit tadi.

"_Selama aku tak bisa membelah diri, sulit untuk menggelabui Ran…"_

Mendadak satu rencana terbesit dipikirannya. Mungkin dengan cara itu dia bisa berhasil membantu Conan yang hampir ketahuan identitasnya.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa ikut," ucapnya. Kemudian menoleh lagi keluar jendela.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Hari itu aku ada perlu…" jawab Heiji, tanpa menoleh. "Keperluan penting yang tidak bisa dilepaskan…"

Kazuha tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Direbahkan kembali punggungnya ke kursi. Ya sudah! Aku saja yang pergi sendiri, gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Heiji terbelalak lebar. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya langsung. Ksatria berbaju hitam yang melepas topeng itu menunjukan sosok aslinya. Shinichi Kudo! Tunggu, dia sedang tidak bermimpi, kan? Dia sedang tidak berkhayalkan? Itu benar Shinichi, kan? Kepalanya celinggukan ke dua sosok yang berdiri. Shinichi dalam sosok Conan Edogawa –yang berdiri di belakang Ran—dan Shinichi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kok bisa, sih? Gumamnya dalam hati. Bingung dan heran.

Shinichi menoleh dan menatap Heiji. Heiji tersentak. Kenapa aku bisa malu begini ditatapnya, keluhnya dalam hati. Dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, Shinichi berjalan ke arah Heiji.

"Hei, boleh kupinjam uang recehan sepuluh yen?" tanya Shinichi.

"I, iya… ada dua keping sih… untuk apa?" jawabnya, sukses dengan nada gagap. Shinichi tersenyum penuh makna tidak terbaca. Setelah menerima koin kecil dari Heiji, Shinichi berjalan menjauhinya. Heiji mengikuti pemuda itu dengan tatapan terfokus. Sudah lama sekali tidak dilihatnya sosok itu. Sosok yang telah merenggut seluruh pusat perhatiannya. Berdiri ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang seperti magnet kuat. Kembali Heiji terkesima dengan sosok itu. Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di tengah festival sekolah itu, akhirnya berhasil ditangani oleh detektif yang terkenal dari timur itu, Shinichi Kudo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan 'kan bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke sosok dewasa seperti ini, Shinichi?" tanya Heiji.

Shinichi menoleh dan menatapnya. "Boleh pinjam topimu?" katanya sambil menadahkan tangan. "Akan kujelaskan setelah kita sampai di rumahku."

"Oh, oke." Heiji melepas topi yang dipakainya dan mengulurkannya ke arah Shinichi. Setelah memakai topi itu –antisipasi agar bisa sedikit menyembunyikan identitasnya dari organisasi berjubah hitam yang kadang bisa berada disekitarnya tanpa disadarinya—kedua pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung sekolah SMU Teitan.

"Ran?" Heiji bertanya saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam taksi yang mereka naiki. Shinichi menoleh sekilas.

"Aku sudah pamit tadi," jawab Shinichi datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shinichi membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Sembari melebarkan pintu pagarnya, Shinichi menoleh ke belakang, "Ayo masuk!"

Heiji mengangguk. Kemudian mengekor dibelakang pemuda itu, berjalan masuk ke dalam kediaman Kudo itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi, begitu keduanya suda berada dalam rumah. Dilepaskan topi yang dipakainya dan meletakkannya diatas sofa ruang tamunya.

"Kalau boleh yang hangat." Heiji berjalan ke salah satu sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sip!"

Shinichi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Heiji mengikuti pemuda itu hingga hilang dibalik tembok. Ditarik napasnya panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Lega rasanya bisa lepas sejanak dengan pemuda itu. Sejak tadi mati-matian dia bersikap wajar di depan Shinichi. Entah sampai kapan dia bisa menahan debaran jantungnya ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Shinichi kembali dengan dua buah cangkir di kedua tangannya. Uap panas mengepul keluar dari dalam gelas itu.

"Nih!" Shinichi mengulurkan salah satu cangkir ke arah pemuda Osaka itu. "Cokelat panas," lanjutnya, sambil meniup cangkirnya sendiri kemudian menyeruputnya sedikit karena masih panas.

Heiji menerima gelas cangkir itu. Ditiupnya beberapa kali lalu menyeruput sedikit. Sesekali Heiji melirik ke arah Shinichi yang saat ini sedang mencari _remote_ tv.

"Hei, Shinichi," panggilnya. Shinichi menoleh dengan dua alis terangkat. "Kau sudah janji untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa kembali ke tubuh besarmu seperti ini, kan?"

Shinichi tersenyum. Diletakkan cangkir minumannya diatas meja kaca yang terletak di depannya. Setelah menghela napas sekali, Shinichi mulai menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa kembali ke sosok tubuh SMU-nya. Heiji mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Jadi, saat kau dan Kazuha pulang dari Rumah Sakit itu, malamnya Ai mendatangiku dan memberiku tiga pilihan."

"Tiga pilihan?" Heiji mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya. Tiga pilihan. Pertama, aku disuruh tetap dingin dan jangan ceritakan apa pun pada Ran. Kedua, aku disuruh menceritakan kebenaran pada Ran, tapi tidak boleh sampai ketahuan oleh organisasi…"

"Intinya kau memilih yang pilihan ketiga?" sela Heiji.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ya. Pilihan ketiga, aku dan Ai memainkan sebuah drama."

"Drama?"

"Ai berpura-pura menjadi sosok kecilku, Conan. Dan aku disuruh meminum obat penawar racun percobaan yang dibuatnya. Dengan begitu Ran akan kembali berpikir bahwa Conan itu bukan sosok asliku Shinichi Kudo. Kau paham?"

Heiji mengangguk-angguk. Pantas saja waktu dia menyapa Conan di acara festival itu kelihatan berbeda.

"Ternyata orang lain…" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Shinichi menoleh dan menatapnya. Heiji tersentak, kemudian cepat-cepat menggeleng.

Shinichi meneguk beberapa kali cokelat panasnya, kemudian diletakkan kembali cangkir itu diatas meja.

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya…" ujar Shinichi. Heiji menoleh dari cangkir yang diminumnya. "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menyamar menjadi aku di festival itu? Hm?"

Heiji hampir menyemburkan cokelat panas yang diminumnya. Pemuda Osaka itu alhasil tersedak dengan minumannya. Dengan cepat diletakkannya cangkir itu diatas meja dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Memalukan. Bisa-bisanya terpancing karena pertanyaan seperti itu, keluh Heiji dalam hati. Shinichi semakin tersenyum penuh arti. Diangkat tubuhnya dari sofa yang didudukinya, kemudian mendekati pemuda itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, Shinichi merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mengurung Heiji dalam rentangan kedua lengannya. Heiji terkesiap. Pemuda itu menarik napas tertahan tanpa sadar. Direndahkan kepalanya, menatap langsung mata Heiji lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti punya alasan kenapa melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu 'kan, Heiji?"

Refleks, Heiji memundurkan wajahnya yang memanas. Jarak antara dia dan Shinichi terlalu dekat!

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Aku menunggu jawaban…" Shinichi tersenyum seringai. Heiji menelan ludah paksa. Terjepit di keadaan seperti ini memang tidak pernah menguntungkan. Diam-diam Heiji menarik napas panjang. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan Shinichi.

"Itu karena… aku menyukaimu…" ucap Heiji akhirnya. Nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Shinichi tidak terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan itu. Dia sudah menyadari perasaan dan perhatian Heiji padanya dari jauh-jauh hari. Diangkat dagu pemuda itu, kembali menatap lagi mata itu.

"Ya, aku juga…"

Heiji terpana. Tapi sebelum sempat dia menyadari, Shinichi sudah melumat bibirnya. Meski agak kaget diawal, Heiji akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman itu. Dilingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Shinichi, membawanya semakin dekat.

Ciuman panas itu akhirnya berakhir. Napas keduanya sedikit terengah-engah. Heiji menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya merah padam karena ciuman tadi. Shinichi yang melihat itu tertawa tanpa suara. Didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kita lanjutkan hal ini di kamarku, Heiji?" bisiknya lirih dan menggoda. Heiji mengangguk. Shinichi tersenyum. Kemudian menarik pemuda Osaka itu ke arah kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tahu arti mimpi burukku itu, Shinichi?" tanya Heiji.

Shinichi menggeleng. "Kau juga mimpi buruk waktu kasus di Osaka itu?"

Heiji mengangguk. "Ya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Shinichi tulus. Dikecupnya pundak kepala pemuda itu. Dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berkat kau, firasat buruk itu tidak terlalu membahayakan."

Heiji tertegun. Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku agak heran. Kenapa setiap mimpi burukku itu harus selalu menyangkut dirimu, Shinichi…"

Shinichi mengecup sekilas kening pemuda itu. "Mungkin karena kita mempunyai suatu ikatan."

Heiji tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dalam hati dia membenarkan. Mungkin benar, karena ada satu ikatan diantara kita, Shinichi, gumamnya dalam hati.

Heiji menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah pemuda itu. Kemudian dinyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan itu. dalam tidurnya dia berharap, mimpi buruk itu tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

**__****Fin**

* * *

******A/N :**

Sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic di fandom ini. Akhirnya kesampaian juga :)

Kritik, saran, dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati.

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
